


heart seeking/sepperated lost

by Saikarp



Series: True love is a pain [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing but the plot enjoy chapter 2</p>
    </blockquote>





	heart seeking/sepperated lost

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot enjoy chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Kallingard p.o.v

 

Which is why he had to stop thinking about the past and, get moving! Ivan had made Vanya promise.  
To keep the General in check when Gilbert was outside. But all that gave him was a promise to keep his, limbs safe from frostbite.  
Or being buried alive in a sudden blizzard. Vanya never said what would happen. If he caught Gilbert outside of the, border before General Winter found him.  
Kallingard had no intention of finding out how different, Vanya is from the original Russia.  
One thing that he had learned was that neither of, them. Had wanted him to leave the house.  
Even if it was just to go to Kallingard. So he couldn't allow any of them to catch up, before he found Prussiya.  
They would still be angry with him. But if he found his other half. Then they would be distracted from punishing him, right away.  
Kallingard started to run again. The trees seemed to fly past in his excitement. As soon as possible he would, find the car he'd rented then he could begin.  
The next phase of his plan. All he had to do is get through the trees and-yes! A glint of metal revealed the, non-descript car with germen plates.  
Now all he had to do was find Prussiya and get him, away from Deutschland. The car was good for off road travel, which would be useful later.  
Everyone knew that Deutschland kept dogs around, his property. He didn't know if he smelled like Prussiya.  
But he still spoke germen perfectly. Hopefully that would be enough but if the, spell worked on Deutschland the same way.  
That it did on him and Russia then he wasn't taking, any chances. It had been a long time since he'd been in, Deutschland's house.  
But even if he'd never been there. The natural attraction between nations. Would've guided him to the house that, Prussiya lived and called home.  
It was also the house that haunted Kallingard's dreams...

The first night had been awkward and tense. As first Ivan then Vanya explained how, they came to be.  
"I didn't feel well so I drove home and fell asleep." For some reason Ivan spoke normally while Vanya used a, royal "we" thing.  
"We did wait for you to join us Krolik but the spell, knocked us out. Within moments of reaching the bed."  
Vanya got off the bed and hugged Ivan. Which seemed to please him since he smiled, and finished the explanation.  
"When I woke up Vanya was here. We've been waiting for you since then." "You fell asleep Ivan."  
"I'm sorry I'm just tired from the spell I think." "To tired to help me with Gilbert?"  
That woke Ivan up. "Nyet I'm never to tired to play, with Gilbunny!" Gilbert ran out the door hearing an ehh?, sound.  
Followed by their footsteps as they both came after him. He wasn't entirely sure why he was running since punishment, didn't happen.  
In Russia's bedroom anymore. But he didn't trust Vanya to behave with Ivan awake.  
No matter how long he stayed with Russia. There would always be times when he, had to flee.  
He made it to the front door and had his hand on the, knob. When the temperature dropped and Gilbert found, himself sprawled on his back.  
He looked up as the door opened and the general. Came into the house. Never one to show fear easily/running from, Russia doesn't count.  
Since it can save his life./Gilbert got back to his feet and nodded to the old man.  
"Good morning General how have you been?" Ever since he became Kallingard the general, has acted strangely around him.  
Almost like he wanted to eat or severely harm him... "Well enough where is Russiya?"  
"Upstairs." He stepped out of the general's way still, hoping he could escape the house.  
But fate wasn't on his side just yet. "Ah General Winter good morning!" The look on the general's face when he saw, the two of them was priceless but Gilbert didn't laugh.  
There had been to many times. When the general almost killed him. Or his allies to allow a too comfterable, expression in his presence.  
Somehow he wasn't surprised that Vanya came towards them, first. "Please shut the door and come with me General. I'll explain everything in the study."  
Ivan came up to Gilbert and wrapped his arms around him. While the general shut the door.  
"Shall we come to Vanya?" "Nyet Ivan why don't you have breakfast with Gilbunny da?" "Da! Come Gilbunny let me make you something tasty. To make up for scaring you into, running away from us!"  
"I'm not hungry Ivan." "Don't listen to him Ivan he just had coffee since coming, home. While you're at it. Please make enough for the general and myself we'll join, you momentarily."  
"Shall we wait for you to join us then?" "Nyet if Gilbunny isn't distracted and, made content soon. He'll try to run away again and we, don't want that da."  
"There's no reason to worry about that anymore! I'm just going to Kallingard while you, two put yourselves together. Now let go of me Ivan."  
It wasn't until he felt the pipe hit his head. That he realized that Vanya had, moved in front of him.  
It wasn't enough to knock Gilbert out. Or even make his vision go spotty but it did, make Gilbert see Vanya differently.  
Vanya put the pipe away and tilted Gilbert's face up to his. With his hand and forced him to look into his eyes.  
The look in them made it impossible to argue. "You will help Ivan make breakfast and, eat it while you wait for us."  
The response came from his GDR days. "Yes Master Russia." Ivan tightened his arms and held Gilbert closer.  
While Vanya patted his head. "Good boy make something tasty da. Please come this way General. We have much to discuss before we eat."  
General Winter didn't say anything. As he followed Vanya to the study. When they were gone Ivan let go of him.  
"Let's go now Gilbunny. It shouldn't take Vanya long to explain." No but what else are they going to talk about?  
"Fine what are you in the mood for?" But I still want to leave because something is, wrong here.  
Ivan tried to engage him in small talk. But Gilbert barely responded beyond asking for, something.  
Even once the meal was done and started to be eaten. Gilbert still remained mostly silent.  
"Gilbert please talk to me." "What do you want to talk about?" "Anything is fine just as long as we're talking."  
"Why do you want to talk so much?" One of Ivan's hands covered his before he could, move away.  
"I don't like it when your quiet. It makes me feel like you want to disappear forever." "Now you're just being dumb of course I don't want to disappear."  
That was something that would never change. Kallingard would die for Russia if he, had to.  
But he wasn't going to commit suicide. He should've died after the war but his, awesomeness was to much.  
For any amount of paperwork to extinguish. So here he sat with Ivan. Almost 60 years later and he still had no idea.  
How to handle his lover when he got like this. At least when it was just Russia. Gilbert only had to deal with his phschoatic rage or depression.  
One at a time now he had to worry about. Keeping them both happy. Or risk getting torn apart in some fucked up tug, of war.  
Which reminded him of another matter. "Ivan how long have you two been separated?" "Since late last night or early morning I think why?"  
"Where does Vanya sleep?" "In our bed of course." "The same one you expect me to, share."  
For a while Gilbert and Ivan ate in silence while, Ivan thought about his words. He was still thinking when Vanya and the general came, into the room.  
"Look General they left plenty for us isn't that nice, of them." "I already told you I don't have time for this, Vanya."  
Vanya sat down next to Gilbert. Indicating for the general to sit next to Ivan. With a wave of his hand and a smile that grew wider.  
Once the man sat down. "I know that you're busy General, Winter but I think it's important. That we get along. Especially since it's been proven how little we can, trust our neighbors."  
"Does that mean we can invite our sisters, the Baltics, and China for dinner soon?"  
"Nyet Ivan I don't think they'll be able to handle two, of us." "But what if it isn't just us Vanya? A lot of nations were present. When Briton cast his spell. Perhaps if we contacted one of the, ones who fell-"  
"Have you forgotten what happens when we trust others, Ivan. Because the two that fell. Might try to take Kallingard away!"  
Gilbert flinched at his land title instead of his, human name. Normally nations do go by their land names.  
Unless they're family or close friends. Russia had always called him Gilbert, ever since Prussiya was wiped off.  
The map and he became East Germany. Why did Vanya call him Kallingard? Ivan reached over and placed his other, hand on top of Gilbert's.  
"Of course I haven't forgotten that. But they can't just take him away because of, a spell."  
Vanya looked at Gilbert then to the general to see, him nod his head. Then Vanya placed his hand over theirs, and squeezed lightly.  
"I don't know what the excuse will be. If the spell did the same thing to Spain, and Germany-"  
Gilbert yanked his hand away and stood up. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Vanya. It's nice to know how trusted I am around here."  
He left the kitchen before he said anything worse and, headed to Russia's room. Since it was just the [two?] of, them Russia had him share his bedroom.  
It had been an act of trust as much as convenience for, warmth and love making. But now that Vanya was being, paranoid about him and everyone else except Ivan.  
Who had just sat there and let him go when Russia. His Russia would never have said, that.  
Even in his moments Russia had never acted like that. The possibility that Deutschland, and Spain joining forces to steal him away.  
Did exist but it had always been there after the war. Of course it wasn't only with, Spain but now that Briton had doubled them...  
He shook his head and went into Russia's bedroom and, quickly took out his things. If either of them wanted to sleep with him.  
{Which he knew they would once they got over each other.} Then they would have to find him first.  
Russia has a very interesting house. It's full of long hallways and some of, them.  
Are blocked off or unused since the union was dissolved. But there was also a couple of hidden passages that he could, hide in.  
One was hidden in Russia's wardrobe. So he could hide from Belarus. The other one was in the basement and, that's where the albino decided to go.  
Russia only used that passage for breaking in his, new toys. So any sane broken toy would never want to come, back down this passage willingly.  
But that's what made it so perfect for Gilbert's plan. However Gilbert knew that he would be found and punished.  
Russia always found him eventually. But he hoped that by that time his point, would've been proven.  
He would also need food and water. If he took any from the pantry instead of the kitchen. Then they might think he left the house and he'd have more, time.  
To sort out his feelings. All he had to do was avoid getting caught while he took, the food and other supplies.  
But first he had to get to the basement and into it's, hidden passage. To put away his stuff and see what else, he could do to make the passage livable.  
So far he'd gotten lucky no one had left the kitchen yet. He listened to their voices as he went past the kitchen.  
He kept going until he came to a door that concealed the, stairs. That would take him to the basement.  
He tested the doorknob. {Good it's unlocked and hopefully empty.} The last time he'd been down here was, right before the wall fell.  
But nothing had changed since then. The stairs and railing are made of metal and, the rest of the room.  
Is either concrete or silvered/rusty metal. Russia kept the room this way. So his toys would know that if need, be he would use various torture methods on them.  
Then treat the wounds afterwards. Gilbert shuddered and made his way. Over to the far wall covered in mirrors, and pressed one in the corner.  
Where two pieces formed a heart and pushed against the, wall. Hearing a light click he touched the heart again and, the wall moved far enough.  
For him to slip through and take in his new "room." Plain sterile walls, a mattress with a blanket and pillow, and a toilet/sink.  
Set side by side across from the bed with a couple of, feet of floor. It wasn't very warm but it would do and he, knew where some extra blankets.  
Were kept so he would be fine with what he could get, from the pantry...

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering yes Kallingard does love Russia but he's also practical about his lover's moods. Also since he's one with Russia. I believe that he would have a similar bond with General Winter that Russia has. I'm not sure how I'm going to build up that relationship. So if anyone has any ideas please let me know.


End file.
